what a gakuen
by blackquin-302
Summary: Cerita hancur pertama author chap 1 akan berisi tentang oc author chap 2 volcaloid...semacam itulah...tunggu itu prolognya kah ? Ah masa bodo maaf kalo prolognya dikit maklum usb author patah jadi bikinnya di tablet...


yo ! aku author ! panggil aku...hmmm...trisi ! violetta : itu bukan nama aslimu terasi ! hueeee jahat ! baik...hmmm...ara !

viblera : tapi... - diam hush hush panggil aku ara ! atau ara-san atau ara-chan atau-violetta:terasi..heyyyyy !

oke kita mulai aja yak hmm begini author lagi dendam sama vio jadi author akan kasih perjodohan ! yahhhhh semacem itulah *bletak*

aweeee maksudku cerita romance-*vio-chan di tarik viblera keluar pintu*ahemmm baiklah author akan kasih cerita permusuhan *diluar pintu : yessss !* author bisisk bisik yang berujung pada cinta sejati... hehehehehehahahahahahaaha

sementara itu : violetta:dasar author gila ketawa sendiri...lagi...

mitsuki :setidaknya ia tidak beriga yang aneh

akai : maksudnya ?

viblera :aku rasa artinya i ga gila

violetta : yap aku rasa itu akan sangat aneh jika terjadi pada author kita yang sinting itu

happy reading~

Suatu hari di kerajaan-(violetta : kita ini di sekolah pinter !)

maaf maksud saya di suatu sekolah bernama hummm magic school ! *bletak* baik-baik cigam school ! (mitsuki : baka...itu hanya magic yang dibalik) oke oke ! hmmm universitas gorden window (author lagi liat horden sama jendela) yah ! gorden window gak ada kompromi !

ahem...

ayo kita mulai ceritanya...

KRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

violetta membuka matanya dan lalu ia melihat ini baru jam 09.00 pagi

"oh..masih jam segini..." dan lalu ia tidur lagi sampai jam 01.00

violetta bangun lagi "hmmm jam satu... hah...baiklah"

"yo apa sarapannya blera ?" violetta bilang selesai mandi

"blera ?" dan ia menemukan sepucuk surat

'_oy vio hari ini hari pertama sekolah sekolah dimulai jam 7 tapi aku berangkat jam enam kau kan tahu aku benci telat dan perjalannya 30 menit jadi bangun jam 06.30 ya aku menaruh sarapanmu di kulkas nanti istirahat pertama aku membawa brownies'_

...*silent*...

"kulkas ? hahhhh "

violetta p.o.v

tap tap tap

hm ? "oh...kue kering dan susu..." lalu beberapa saat kemudian

oke aku berangkat

*Sesampainya di universitas gorden window*

"oh...ini sekolahnya ? " kataku sambil melihat 20 meter tinggi sekolah itu "...biasa aja sih..."lalu saat aku mau masuk terjadi pembicarran seperti ini :

satpam : hey ! kamu siapa jam segini baru masuk...tunggu bukannya kamu tadi yang nanya kelas ?

aku : ...tidak aku violetta aku kembarannya

satpam :ohhh trus kamu ngapain kesini ?

aku :sekolah

satpam : apaa ?! kamu telat hari pertama sekolah ?! dan kamu sudah telah 12 jam 45 menit tahu !

aku :trus ?

satpam : kamu gk boleh masuk !

aku : bapak sebenarnya yang buat saya telat 15 menit siapa pak ? saya tadi dateng jam 12.30 loh pak eh bapak malah ajak bicara

satpam :enak aja !

aku :t-tapi ;( *masang wajah imut lucu sedih*

satpam *terpengaruh* baiklah tapi jangan diulang lagi ya silakan masuk (satpam kagak bener !)

author p.o.v

violetta masuk kesekolah itu dengan mudahnya

(dalam hati violetta : untung aku sudah me research penjaga sekolahnya haha kelemahannya adalah wajah anak kecil yang mau nangis hehe)

dikelas~

srettt

"oha...selamat siang" violetta bilang dengan santainya mengingat bahwa ini udah siang

"viblera ?" kata guru itu

"violetta"

"kamu siapa ?"

"murid baru..."

. . . . . . .*awkward silence*

viblera dan semua oc dan sluruh kelas itu yang kebetulan sekelas hanya menganga

"kamu tau ini jam berapa ?"

"tunggu...3...2...1..." violetta bilang sambil hitung mundur

tepat saat violetta bilang satu

KKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"jam pulang trimakasih sensei dah sampai ktemu besok" dan lalu ia balik lagi kerumah

"sensei ! maafkan dia , dia itu saaanngggaat malas aku janji besok aku akan bangunin dia" viblera bilang

"hahhh baiklah"

ryo sang pemilik universitas internasional tersebut sekaligus anak paling jenius paling dapat merasakan sesuatu dalam jarak 10 meter dan juga paling benci anak yang malas dan suka ngebully mengatakan "...*sigh* setidaknya ia tidak ngebully..."

oke esoknya


End file.
